The Tales of Two Awkward Idiots
by ScribbleSongs
Summary: A series of DekuxUraraka one-shots, mostly just fluff. Current chapter summary: Both of them have always been shy around each other. Why should their first kiss be any different?
1. Unexpected

This was not how she thought her day would go.

Uraraka shoved her hands in her pockets as she trudged her way back to the dorms, her steps heavy and slow. It had been a long day, and honestly, all she wanted at this moment was to fall onto her bed and sleep until her shame and exhaustion wore off.

Earlier that week, Aizawa had given the class an assignment to research and give a presentation on the history of quirks, and today, their personations were due. Normally, Uraraka loved talking to people, but a presentation was very different. She had never been the best at history to begin with, nor did she have skills in writing. With all her nerves, she had flubbed the project in front of the entire class. To make matters worse, she had had to stay after class for extra homework along with All Might's class, which had been ridiculously intense that day.

Her face scrunched up in embarrassment as she walked into the common area. She suddenly hated that she couldn't get to her dorm without walking through such a public place. 'Please let no one be here, please let no one be here!' she thought desperately.

"Hey, Uraraka!"

'Of course…' A bitter smile crawled at her lips as she glared at the ceiling. 'Thanks Universe.'

Turning to see who had spoken, Uraraka's face suddenly turned beet red. "OH! Hey Deku!" Her hands waved franticly, and her eyes tried to look anywhere but him.

Deku walked up to her like nothing was wrong, his ever present smile causing her heart to flutter. "I was hoping I'd get to see you before I went to bed," he said ever so optimistically.

"Oh, r-really? Why's- why's that?" she stuttered helplessly. 'Come on Ockako!' she chided herself. 'Get it together!'

"Well," he began, reaching in his pocket for something. "Mina was giving these out after class today." Taking his hand out of his pocket, he opened his palm to reveal a bag of candies. "I wanted to make sure that you got some. I remembered how much you love sweets, and didn't want you to miss out just because Aizawa was being a stickler to you today." He rubbed the bacl of his neck. "Sorry about that by the way."

Uraraka didn't hear that last part of what he said, having been distracted by her stress enduced tears that were clouding her eyes. She looked down at the colorful bag of sweets in his palm, her hands reaching out automatically. "Deku, you didn't have to do this…"

"Nonsense!" He shook his head dismissively, as if the very thought of him not staying up just for her was foolish. "It would have been a crime if Ochako Uraraka didn't her sweets."

She couldn't respond. She knew that she was being too emotional right now, but she couldn't help it. Her tongue felt swollen and her breath caught in her throat, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"Well, it's pretty late," he said after a few seconds of silence. Thank God he said something. She didn't know if she could stand it anymore. "I'm gonna head off to bed." He gave her a shy smile. "You should too, but I'm sure you know that. I can't even imagine how tired you must be right now."

He turned to walk away, but before he could, Uraraka finally found her voice. "Wait, Deku!" He looked back, his head cocked to the side.

"Um, thanks." She smiled at him, her weariness suddenly gone. Her eyes were still glazed over, but she didn't care. She needed to tell him what it meant to her. "Thanks for everything."

Now it was his turn to turn red. "Oh!" She could have swarn that his face took on a pinkish hue. "Uh, right! Sure, what are friends for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyways," he began again. "Be sure to get lots of rest tonight. I hear All Might has something big planned for tomorrow."

"I will!" she promised as she turned to walk to her dorm. "You too, okay?"

"Right!" He gave her one last wave before heading off.

A small smile spread across her lips. This was not how she thought her day would go.

I had 20 minutes to write this and I'll be damned if i don't post something that i actually finished.


	2. The Aquarium

**_Okay so I seriously wasn't expecting the first chapter to get so much praise, and I honestly intended it to be just that. But things change, so here's the second installment of Unexpected, now renamed A Tale of Two Awkward Idiots._**

 ** _Just a p.s., im going to keep this as complete, because it's just one shots and it's always completed and still in progress, so…_**

 ** _(I hope this one doesn't suck I honestly have no clue with these things DX)_**

As the young heroes walked into the vast building, their faces filled with wonder and awe when they looked around at the spectacle. There were colors everywhere, not from the paint on the wall, but from the animals that inhabited the giant tanks that filled the vast majority of building.

A few hours ago, Kaminari had suggested to the class that they all go to the aquarium that had just opened down town. Not many could come due to the late invitation, but he did get a good group of seven at least that consisted of himself, Mina, Uraraka, Midoria, Ida, Hagakure, and Sero.

Uraraka's mouth gaped at she took it all in. She hadn't known what to expect, but certainly not this! There were so many fish everywhere! 'Well, of course silly, we're in an aquarium,' she thought to herself. That didn't stop her from gasping at the wonders around her though. After all, she had never been to an aquarium before due to the small budget she had to deal with while she was growing up.

Jogging over to the closest tank she saw, Uraraka all but pressed her face up against the clean glass, much like a child might. "Wow! Look at all those little guys!" she exclaimed pointing at the jellyfish swishing about inside.

Kaminari and Midoria strode over to her, both grinning at the funny looking creatures inside the round tank.

"Man," Kaminari began. "I've been to other aquariums before, but nothing this big!" He looked over to another tank and suddenly took off calling the other's to come with him. "Hey guys! Come look at these things!" The whole group ran over to where the electric boy was standing, Uraraka being the first to meet him there. Inside the take was a wide variety of colorful fish, most with a weird pointed horn where their noses might be.

Midoria pressed his hands up against the glass, staring at the funny looking fish. He was about to comment on the species he thought they were, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, Uraraka beat him to the punch.

"They kind of look like unicorn fish, don't you think?" she asked no one in particular, her big eyes beaming as she smiled from ear to ear.

Suddenly, the creatures flapping around in the water weren't so interesting.

Midoria's gaze was torn from the tank as he looked to the bubbly girl at his side. The lighting made her brown eyes seem to glow. Her cheeks looked even pinker, and as the light shown right on her, he noticed how there were a few almost nonexistent freckles on her nose that he was sure he wouldn't have seen if it weren't for the lighting. She looked so tiny standing next to the huge tank. He smiled unknowingly as he watched the gravity manipulator.

After a while (It could have been seconds of minutes, he didn't know), he looked around only to notice that the rest of their group had left them. The only two now remaining were him and Uraraka.

He took a quick look around, panic filling up inside him, but didn't see any trace of his friends. 'Oh god,' he thought hopelessly. 'They left us and I didn't even notice! Now I'm all alone with…' His face suddenly felt hot.

"Uh," he started, trying not to sound as nervous as he was. "Do uh, do you know where the others sent? I mean went!" Cue internal screaming.

"Hmm…?" she asked, not even looking away from the take, clearly in her own little world. "What did you say?"

'Oh good, she didn't hear that,' he sighed inwardly, glad to have a lucky break. "Oh, I just said…" He stopped himself as she turned to him catching him off guard. She looked so happy. He didn't want to ruin that by them wasting time to find the others. And if he was being a little more honest with himself, he didn't mind having some time with just him and Uraraka. "I just said that there's another cool looking tank over there," he corrected, pointing to another exhibit a little ways away.

She whipped her head around to see what he was pointing at and let out a gasp and threw her hands on her cheeks. "SEA TURTLES!" she cried as she ran over. "I love these guys but I've never seen one before!" She started making little cooing sounds and tapping the glass, trying to get the turtles off their rocks to come say 'hi' to her.

He knew that he was basically invisible at this point, but he didn't care. He smiled as he watched her, taking note of cute way her face smashed up against the glass, or the way she practically jumped from one tank to the next.

Mayby this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Mina snickered as she and Kaminari poked their heads out from around the corner. "I can't believe how well this turned out!" she whisper-shouted to yellow haired boy. "Who knew something as simple as ditching those two would work?" She smiled when she looked at Midoria, who was all but ogling over Uraraka as she ran about the aquarium.

"Those two siriosly need to get together," Hagakure commented from somewhere in front of them. She had gone invisible to get a better look at the two.

"I'm just glad Ida didn't make too much of a ruckus as we dragged him away," Kaminari added, smirking. Behind them, a tape-bound Ida (courtesy of Sero) let out a muffled protest. "Hey," snapped Kamirari. "If you had just come with us instead of trying to ruin our fun, then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"MHFF!"

 _ **This one was a little longer, but when i started writing it first, it was like 3000 words, so this is short in comparison. I am going to try to keep these shorter, both because i can make them quicker and they are easier to write.**_

 ** _p.s. If you guys have any suggestions, plz share! Me like comments and one shot, and i hope you don't mind that i steal your stuff and use it as my own k thx (lol jk)_**

 ** _k by_**


	3. Blushing Buddies

**_This chapter was suggested by KahunaLagoona! Thanks for the awesome suggestion!_**

He tried to walk, but no matter how determined he was he couldn't seem to move his feet. His head began to spin, his hands were sweating, and his legs were shaking.

He took a deep breath, but he couldn't seem to muster enough courage. 'You can do this,' he told himself. 'YOU. CAN. DO. THIS.'

He thought he'd be glued to the floor all night, but suddenly, like any true hero, his feet decided to move on their own. With his heart beating a million miles an hour, he walked into a battle more terrifying than facing off against the league of villains:

Asking Uraraka to dance.

One of the few traditional things that UA did was host an annual school dance. As Deku walked towards his doom, he couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this to himself. Did he like pain? Was that why he was doing this? He shook his head and clenched his fist unwilling to give up now. He had come too _far_ to give up!

For a few months now, Deku had had a crush on Ochako Uraraka. This was nothing new, he'd thought plenty of girls were cute before in middle school, but those attractions had died out in a few months. He had been trying to lie to himself and say he didn't _like_ like her, but as the months went on and as more and more butterflies made homes in his stomach, it became clear that the green haired hero had a serious crush on the gravity girl. Tonight, fate had given him a perfect opportunity and he had decided he was going to take it.

He looked about the room, trying to spot her. Finally, after what felt like hours of searching, Deku spotted her. Over in the corner of the room, all by herself, was Uraraka. He knew his own face matched the pink shade of her dress, but forced himself to walk on. Stepping around some students bopping to the music on the dance floor, he made his way over. She had a board expression, and suddenly he didn't feel so brave. There were so many things that could go wrong! Like what if she said no? What if she didn't want to dance right now? Plus, the song that was playing right now wasn't really that good to dance to. What did he expect? For the song to just change to a slow dance? Also, did he even know how to slow dance!?

His eyes darted about trying to find a way out, but his feet wouldn't stop moving! 'Oh sure, now you move!' He thought in a panic. Before he could even think about forcing himself to turn around, Uraraka spotted him, her whole face lighting up.

"Hey, Deku!" He sighed inwardly. 'Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice now…' He walked towards the small girl and plastered a smile on his face, hoping it didn't look like he was grimacing. "Oh, hey man!" He cringed at his overly load and weird greeting. 'Who calls a girl they like man!?' "What are you doing over here?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much," she said, taking a sip from her punch she was holding. "I've never been one for big parties like this."

Deku opened his mouth to say something, anything to avoid an awkward silence, before he was cut of by the change of music. The bouncy song that had just been playing was replaced by a much slower song, sounding like it was inviting others to dance to it. Looking around, he noticed that a few couples were, in fact, starting to dance together. 'Fate just loves me tonight doesn't it?' He wasn't even sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

He turned toward Uraraka. He was glad that the lights had turned down because he knew his face was beet red. He took a deep breath. He had to do this now before his courage failed him.

"H-hey, Uraraka," he squeaked holding out his hand before he could think better of it. "Would you- uh," He couldn't seem to finish. He looked up, trying to actually look her in the eye while he asked her. Uraraka's eyes darted between his hand and his face. Her eyes were questioning.

He gulped. "Wouldyouliketodancewithme?" He asked as quick as he could. Throwing a hand over his face, he tried in vain to cover up the enormous blush that was covering his entire face. This was stupid. Why did he think this was a good idea? What did he think—?

He heard a small, nervous laugh in front of him before he felt two soft hands pull his own crooked one away. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a blushing Uraraka. "I'd love to dance Deku." She gave him a lopsided smile, clearly as nervous as he was.

He couldn't help the dorky smile that crept up his face. She had said yes! He had gotten her to say yes to a dance! Granted, he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't because she felt pity on him, but regardless. He stood there, just smiling like an idiot for almost certainly longer than was necessary or socially exemptible, before he realized that he actually had something to do. Right. Actually dance now.

He didn't trust his voice at the moment, so instead, he held out his hand as a silent invitation. She grinned and took his hand and they began walking out to the dance floor.

When they first got to the floor, it was awkward. Actually, that's an understatement. The whole ordeal was straight up painful to watch, and even more so be participating in.

Uraraka was the first to do anything. When she put her hands on the green boy's shoulders, Midoria raised his own to place on her hips… but, then decided that maybe she may not be comfortable with that. They simply hovered back and forth between her shoulders and hips. For a bystander, it looked like he was hesitant to put his hands on her chest, not her shoulders. Both teens were red as he hesitated. Eventually, he brought them to her shoulders.

They stood there like that for a few seconds, not even swaying. Uraraka felt her face burn. She hadn't ever danced before, how should she know what to do? What if she started to sway and he started to step around? Before she could decide however, she felt Deku begin to sway slowly. She copied his movements, but didn't look up yet, not sure she could meet, or should meet his eyes. Did people look at each other when they danced? Why didn't they teach you this stuff in school?!

As the song went on, she noticed that he began to relax a little. Clearly not a lot, she didn't think either of them would for the entire song, but it was something. Finally she looked up at him. He had grown taller since she first met him, and he now stood a good head higher than her. When he looked down at her she quickly looked away. Eye contact didn't feel right, it just felt weird!

"So, uh," he began unsurely. "How are you?" She smiled. The way he said it was so quiet and unsure, but she only thought it was cute.

"I'm good," she responded. "How 'bout you?" She felt him shrug before answering.

"Good, I guess?" He said it like a question, not a statement.

Another awkward silence fell between them.

Uraraka peeked to his hands on her shoulders. She was sure that she had seen in movies and read in books before that it was okay for the guy to dance his hands in her waist. She stole a quick glance up to his face. It was still beet red, (she was sure hers was too) and he was looking anywhere but her. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable…

Before she could stop herself she said, "You can put your hands on my waist." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. That sounded so weird! What was he going to think? She had to fix this! "Uh, what I—!" She stuttered. "What I mean is, I wouldn't be mad if you didn't put your hands on my shoulders, I mean, uh- you can if- if you want! I don't really care! Or don't, you know what ever makes you happy, I mean, not whatever makes you happy, that wouldn't be, I mean—oh god that sounded bad! No! I don't think of you like that I just—you're a nice guy! I know you wouldn't! Not that you would ever even think—!"

She hid her face in the closest thing to her, which happened to be his chest. For the moment though she didn't care; she just needed to get herself to stop talking. Her plan actually worked better than she thought. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Her heart was beating rapidly and she shoved she face further into him. She could hear his own heart beat too. It was actually quicker than hers. 'He smells nice…' she thought, not really paying attention. 'Comfy too.' That time she did notice what she was thinking and her face felt like fire for the millionth time that night lit up.

Despite her embarrassing thoughts, she didn't move, not wanting to face him. If she just hid here, then everything would go away! She felt his chest vibrate and she heard his nervous laugh from above.

"No," he started reassuringly, yet still timid. "You're fine. Is this," she felt his hands move from her shoulders, and hover above her waist. "Is this okay?" His voice was quiet, not wanting to intrude in her space, something she much appreciated. She nodded into his chest, still unwilling to leave the home she had made for herself. With his hand now (somewhat) confidently placed on her waist, the two began to sway again.

Uraraka let herself be pulled along with his swaying body, not really trying to move with him, but not resisting either. After a while, she let herself relax a little more. She was now over her earlier embarrassment, but still not wanting to lift her head. She was rather comfortable right now. He was warm, the movement was relaxing, and the music was nice and slow for the moment.

It didn't feel awkward at that time. It felt safe, and calm. She could feel that Deku wasn't tense anymore either, and the silence now was a comfortable one. Neither had anything really to say, nor did they want to say anything.

'I could stay here for a long time,' she though sleepily to herself.

And she would have, too, if it weren't for the fact that the lulling song hey had been listening to ended, and a new, more upbeat one came on overhead.

She sighed, but got up from her comfortable position, and looked up at him. He was smiling shyly, and let go of her to rub the back of his neck.

"Um, thanks for dancing with me," he said. A light pink dusted his cheeks.

She smiled back. "Of course." For the second time that night, she did something without thinking, but this time, she didn't regret it. Standing on her tip toes, she placed a soft kiss on freckles. "Thank you," she muttered.

As she lowered herself back down to the grown and saw his red and stuttering face, she too felt a little abashed (she still would have done it again though). She decided she had had enough blushing for a while, probably enough for a whole life time. "I'll see ya 'round, Deku!" she waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd.

Midoria watched the pink girl as she left, his hand subconsciously reaching up to where her lips had briefly brushed his cheek. His head was spinning again, but for once, he didn't mind it. Because along with the spinning, was the feeling that he was flouting too.

He smiled.

 ** _UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! OMG THIS CHAPER WAS HARD TO WRITE AND IT DIDN'T EVEN TURN OUT THAT WELL BUT I AM TOO TIRED TO DO ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT IT SO I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES, BUT IT IS TOO LATE FOR ME TO WORRY ABOUT IT ANYMORE!_**

 ** _Im sorry, I just…. *takes a deep breath* me and this chapter didn't get along very well, and things didn't end on the best of terms between us (can you tell I'm tired by that god awful joke…?)_**

 ** _Anyways, yeah. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it wasn't the worst so I posted it here anyways. Maybe you guys will like it, idk. There's always next chapter._**


	4. The Munchies

**_YAY! Next chappy! Hope you all like it!_**

It was a cold night, and Midoria could hear the winds howling outside churning snow all around the campus. Winter had been brutal this year, and the main reason was that the cold didn't hinder UA. This might sound like a good thing at first, but really, all it did was make their work _ten_ times harder and all of them a _hundred_ times more tired.

He didn't mind the winter though. It gave him an excuse to drink cocoa and huddle up in comfy blankets without being called a sissy (what? It wasn't his fault he was always cold…). Yes, the work was tiring, but if he was being honest, it was probably for the better that they learned in these environments. People got hurt in the snow just as often as in the sun.

What he did mind though, was being woken up in the middle of the night because his window flew open, both startling, and freezing him out. Although he understood the intense training, he certainly wasn't thrilled when the few hours of sleep he got in between were cut short.

He jumped up from his comfortable blankets and rushed over to slam the window shut. When he went to close it, however, his half-asleep mind misjudged the distance between his hands and the sill and ended up slamming his forehead against the windowpane. With a yelp, his hand went up to rub the soon-to-be-bruise.

Now fully awake, he looked at his watch that read 5:23. He huffed. It was too early to be awake, but now that he was, too late to go back to sleep. While he was debating whether or not to try and sleep more, his stomach let out a loud rumble, effectively making up his mind for him. With a grumble, he trudged out of his room in search of something to satisfy his stomach.

He was about to turn the corner of the kitchen when his feet froze to the floor. Oddly enough, the weather wasn't the cause of his sudden halt. There was someone walking around the kitchen. 'Who would be up at this hour?' he thought completely forgetting that he himself was up at this hour.

His first thoughts went to Momo, who he knew got up pretty early, but when he poked his head around the corner, he didn't see the high black ponytail like he was expecting. Instead, his eyes widened as he saw Uraraka. She had a small smile on her face as she worked around the kitchen. She looked like she was mixing something together, but he couldn't tell what it was from where she was. He would never have thought of Uraraka as the type of girl to know how to cook. He didn't think that she had enough time for something like cooking. Faintly he could hear her humming a soft tune.

Without really thinking about it, he just stood there, looking around the corner and watching her, when he found himself being drawn closer, unconsciously rounding the corner.

Uraraka had been up for about twenty minutes now. She had decided that today she was going to push herself a little harder and get in some time at the gym before classes started. She knew that she was one of the weaker students in the class, but she was determined to fix that, so she set out to wake up early and be responsible! The only problem was when she went into the kitchen, her stomach rumbled for more than a protein bar and a slice of toast.

Her gaze slid away from her bar and to the canister of sugar in the corner of the kitchen. Her mouth began to water at the thought of some sweets for breakfast instead of this disgusting this she was holding. Glancing about to make sure no one was about to witness her give into her sugary cravings, she slid her way around the counter to the canister and began to create something to satisfy her sweet tooth.

She tapped her finger to her chin as she looked at the sugar, trying to decide what kind of nummie she wanted. After a shot debate, Uraraka decided cookies were her best bet. Not that she was greedy, or anything, but they were easy to bring back to her dorm and to save for later. Yeah, that was definitely the reason she was bringing them back to her dorm, so she could have a snack, not so she could hog them. Grabbing the canister, she began to hum a tune mindlessly as she got to work.

She moved about the kitchen, not with grace, but with proposes. Uraraka had never been known for her cooking/baking at her house, but there were a few recipes that she knew, and the ones that she knew how to make, she could make well. Being one of her favorite sweets, she had made her cookies more times than she could count and had gotten them down pat. She wouldn't ever brag about it, but if you asked her, she would claim that her chocolate chip cookies were the best there were. She smiled to herself at that. 'They really are amazing.' Her stomach growled again in anticipation.

Mixing together the dry and wet ingredients, she turned to grab the cookies sheets from the cupboard. When she turned around, however, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Deku rounding the corner.

"AAAHH!" Both teens jumped back at the sight of each other, faces heating up in the prosses.

Uraraka held her hand to her chest as she looked at her crush with wide eyes. "What—" she began, trying to regain her composure. "What are you doing here, Deku? Why are you up at—" she looked at the clock at the wall. "—5:40?" she asked giving him a quizzical look.

His cheeks took on a light pink hue. He looked a lot smaller than he had a just a second ago as he rubbed the back of his neck; a trait she was beginning to notice was a nervous tick of his. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, it's kinda stupid," he began, not quite meeting her eyes. "But my window flew open and froze me out." Suddenly he glared at the floor, imagining it was his window no doubt. He looked up, frustration taking over his embarrassment. "I might have gone back to sleep if I hadn't gotten hungry…" he grumbled, kicking the floor.

She giggled, unable to help herself. "I'm sorry," she apologized when he gave her a look that reminded her of an injured puppy, only making her giggle more. "It's just a little funny, but I really do feel bad for you!" she corrected.

Deku sighed. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't be so bad if classes weren't so hard now because of the snow."

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod. "These classes take a lot out of you. We need all the sleep we can get," she stated stretching her arms up.

He walked into the kitchen with her and took a look at the dough. He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, if you wanted to sleep, then why are you making cookies?"

She blushed. "Well! B-because I wanted to make them for every—!" She sighed, cutting herself off. "Who am I kidding. I got up early to go to the gym, but" she let out a small laugh at the irony. "It turns out that I got a little hungry too, so I decided to make cookies."

"For breakfast?" He asked while sneaking a pinch of her dough.

"Hey!" she scolded, slapping his arm. "First of all," she reached around the counter to grab a spoon from the drawer. "Don't stick your hands in the batter, that's disgusting, and second of all," she put her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating. It was about effective if you put angry eyebrows on a bunny. "Cookies are delicious _and_ filling. Plus," she let her hands drop, along with her "intimidating" composure. "I've been in the mood to bake something ever since all this snow started."

"Well, I'm glad I got up then," he grinned while taking another spoonful of the batter. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks!" She beamed at the compliment, completely forgetting that he was stealing her batter. "It's one of my favorite recipes. I was just about to put them in the oven." She grinned at him. You want to help scoop it onto the sheet?"

"I'd love to!" he grinned and reached for another clean spoon.

The two worked together and chit-chatted about mindless things, but simply glad to be in each other's presence. By the time they were done, and the cookies were al baked, they had successfully divided them up evenly and snuck them back into their dorms.

A little while later, Denki walked into the kitchen with a yawn. He had been woken up by the smell of something amazing and was expecting to find someone baking, but when he got to the kitchen, all he found were clean counter tops and a cold oven.

"Aww, man!" he growled, scuffing the sound with his Pikachu slippers. "I wanted sweets!"

 ** _Woot. It's done._**

 ** _I'm sorry this one is a little shorter and doesn't have as much awkwardness as the others, but I really just wasn't into this chapter. I'm happy with the results but MAN DID THIS TAKE TOO LONG TO WRITE. Idk what happened. I intended this to be shot and take one day to write and be filler until I wrote the next chapter which, spoilers, is a big one, but NOPE. It took three fricken days._**

 ** _Also, little tid-bit that's kinda… interesting?_** (wut? This isn't interesting? Whatever I'm too lazy to take this out) ** _I kinda used myself for inspiration with Uraraka's cooking skills here. I'm okay with a few things, but my cookies ARE THE BOMB. And unlike her, I will brag about them. They are awesome, and due to them being amazing, I have become a cookie snob. A blessing and a curse…(wow I am being weird right now, sorry guys)_**

 ** _Ugh._**

 ** _Anyways,_**

 ** _IMPORTANT STUFF!_**

 ** _Do you guys like longer chapters, or shorter chapters? This won't really effect the time between updates, (I mean I wrote three chapters In four days and this one took three) but I just want to know what you guys prefer. I tend to write longer chapters and get bogged down, but these are meant to be one-shots, so idk. Let me know!_**

 ** _k bye_**


	5. GAME ON (part one)

**_Chapter rating: T for language (blame Katsuki)_**

 ** _This chapter was suggested by HawkFlamion18. Thanks for your suggestion, and as always, chapter ideas are always welcome! They were also the one who suggested I make this a series of one-shots after I posted my first chapter. Hope I did you proud!_**

 ** _(Also important stuff at the end of this chapter, so read the AN)_**

Uraraka could hear the shouts ringing throughout the building. People were crying and pleading. Friends were at each other's throats. It was a war zone.

She heard someone from down the hall as she started her run towards the battle. "I TRUSTED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" A yelp followed the cry.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FRIEND?!," another voice bellowed. "THIS IS WAR, YOU BASTARD!"

As Uraraka burst into the common area, she was greeted with the sight of her classmates all shouting insults at each other where they were all huddled around the television. She spotted Bakugou at the center of the brouhaha, duking it out in what appeared to be Street Fighters (or something the like) with a number of other students. They were all intent on taking each other out, and from what Uraraka could tell, Bakugou was winning. Besides him, were Jiro, Kirishima, Deku, Kaminari, and, surprisingly, Mei Hatsume.

Uraraka quirked an eyebrow as she walked to the edge of the couch, resting her elbows on the back of it with Mina sitting in front of her. "What's going on?" she inquired, not taking her eyes off the supporting hero, who was currently hissing at Sero trying to take the remote from her.

Mina grinned up at her, patting her friend on her cheeks in greeting. "Hey Ochako!" the pink girl welcomed. "They're practicing for the video game tournament coming up. Everyone is currently booing Bakugou for going back on a truce he made with Kirishima." She scooted into Momo who was sitting next to her and patted the now empty seat beside her. "Come sit!"

Getting straight to the point, she asked. "What's Hatsume doing here?" She plopped down next to her alien-eyed friend, her own eyes narrowing as she did so. "Not to sound rude, but does anyone even know her here?"

"Well, obviously, you know her, Silly!" Mina giggled and playfully elbowed her arm. "You just called her by her name didn't you?" Thankfully, the other pinkett in the room was too distracted at the moment to overhear the other two girls talking about her.

Uraraka rolled her eyes, not really in the mood for kidding around. She just wanted to know why she was here! Was it too much to ask for a straight answer?

Before she could voice these thoughts, for better or worse (almost certainly for worse) Momo spoke up from beside them, pulling the attention of the other two towards her. "Midoria invited her," she explained coolly. "He said that they ran into each other and after they got to talking, they found out they were both going to compete in the gaming tournament so he invited her over to practice." She gestured to the crowd around the TV. "A few of the others saw them playing and decided to join in. Most of us in class are going to at least try to compete, but some of us, like me, are just here to watch the fun."

Mina turned back to Uraraka, a smile plastered to her face. "So what about you Ochako? Are you gonna join?"

She didn't respond. In fact, Uraraka had stopped paying attention from the moment she heard the words, "Midoria invited her." He invited her? But why? Since when are they friends? Well, she knew that they had gotten along in the past, but they were friends now? Was there something going on between the two?

Questions stampede through her skull, longing for answers. She had to know. "So." With her twiddling fingers and beating heart, Uraraka prayed that she wouldn't stutter her way through this question. 'Be casual, nonchalant, breezy, yeah! Breezy! BE. BREEZY.' Taking a deep breath she managed to get out, "Are they, like friends now, or whatever?" She mentally gave herself a pat on the back as she leaned further into the couch, trying to look as breezy as possible.

Mina and Momo exchanged a look that said, 'What's up with her?' They watched the small girl as she sunk into the couch, practically swallowing her whole.

"Well, yeah." Mina cocked her head. "What's it to you?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

Uraraka opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by a loud "FUCK!" All three girls heads turned to see Hatsume cackling maniacally as she gloated over Bakugou.

"Looks like your little winning streak is over!" she announced as the sandy-haired boy threw down his controllers. Beside her, Midoria gave her a high five. "You and your Bowser are no match for me! AHAHAHAHA!"

Uraraka looked at the screen. Apparently, her first guess was wrong, and this wasn't Street Fighters. If she wasn't mistaken, it was that Nintendo brawling game she'd heard about, Smash… something. Most of the characters on the screen she didn't recognize, besides Bowser of course (even she knew Mario). He and a few other characters were clapping behind a big robot guy.

Suddenly, Mina jumped up and shouted. "My turn! Someone else drop out!"

"I just started, no way I'm dropping yet," Jiro announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, make Bakugou drop out," Kaminari added. "He's been on almost the whole time." He had duck to dodge a jab from said blond.

Before a fight could break out between the two, Kirishima spoke up. "I'll drop," he said from beside Bakugou. Getting up, he walked over and handed his remote to Mina. "Here man. I've been on for a while now."

"Thanks!" The two smiled at each other as she got up from the couch, patting him on the shoulder as she passed by.

Kirishima took a seat between the two. "Hey, Uraraka! Come to practice for the tournament?" he asked, his pointed teeth showing when he smiled.

She opened her mouth to say no, but right before she did, she caught sight of Deku. He was sitting next to the support course student, the two of them were joking around as they battled with the rest of the group. She felt her face go hot.

Turning to Kirishima, she gave a defiant nod. "Yes," she confirmed simply.

"Really?" He raised his brows in astonishment. "Wow, I didn't take you for the gamer type of girl."

"Well, um, I'm actually not…" she admitted and nervously toyed with the ends of her chestnut hair.

"Then why are you going to compete?" Momo asked, poking her head from around the redhead.

"Yeah, what the point of that? If you've never played, you'll just get demolished." The two looked at her like she had grown a second head. Why was it so bad that she wanted to play?

"Well, yeah, I know that I've never played," she scowled at the two doubters. "But I still want to play. It looks fun! Plus, what's the worst that going to happen?"

Kirishima held up his hands. "Hey, you can totally play if you want, not ones stopping you, but there are a lot of good players here. I mean," he gestured to the group on the floor, all of whom had either a determined, of manic expression. "Just look at these guys. I don't think anyone is going to be playing for fun."

Uraraka bit her bottom lip. She was going to play in the dumb thing, no matter how much she sucked! She wasn't even entirely sure why she wanted to so bad, maybe because Midoria was playing, or so that she could beat Hatsume, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Okay," she started, her expression matching the faces of those in front of the TV. "Then teach me." It wasn't a question, and she didn't care that she was being rude. She was going to play.

 _To be continued…_

 ** _First, I just really want to say thanks to all the support you guys have given me! It really means a lot to me that you guys review and follow, given suggestions, and all that good stuff. I would have left this at one chapter if it weren't for your guys support, so just, thanks. You made me want to write and made it fun instead of a job._**

 ** _And now for the suck._**

 ** _Okay, yes this was short and didn't have any interactions, but this is setting up something (hopefully) awesome. This will be a two-parter. I did this for two reasons: one, this is going to be a long chapter and I didn't realize_** **how** ** _long it would be. And second, I'm starting school soon, and won't have time to update as much. I latterly have hours until I go, and I really want to give you something. Plus, I have a lot of other stuff I want to do. So as of now, this story is going to take a bit of a back seat in my life. This is basically a warning with a little bit of story in it so you don't get mad at me for just posting an AN._**

 ** _I really hate to do this but I wanted to get something out to you guys before school starts. But, I really like writing this, and have been doing a good job at writing it, so just because it won't be updated as much as I like, it won't be as slow as I normally am, so I'll try to get out one chapter about once a week, maybe more, maybe less. Again, I'm not going silent, just slower._**

 ** _And with that, I will see you all again sometime!_**

 ** _k bye_**


	6. GAME ON (part two)

_**Okay, first, yes this took a long time, more on that later, second, I really did try to use the correct video terms and knowledgy stuff, but I'm not really a gamer, so I'm sorry if any gamers out there are annoyed with my icorrent terms.**_

 _ **Third, HankFlamion18 suggested a chapter about jealousy, and I was planning on doing more of that, but somehow strayed a little away from it. ….Sorry….**_

 _ **But hey! The chapter is here and I'm not dead!**_

 _ **Sorry again for that really stupid chapter last time, but I really needed something to let you guys know what was going on. Hopefully, I made it up by writing this 12-page chapter.**_

 _ **And with that, on with the chapter. Read and (hopefully) enjoy!**_

 _ **(my confidence in this is SO high, can you tell?-_-)**_

"Ugh!" Uraraka groaned as she lost for the fourth time in a row. This game was so frustrating!

"Hey, is okay," the sturdy hero said from beside her. "It's only your first time playing." She felt a rough pat on her shoulder as she glared daggers and the remote that was being strangled in her small hands. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

Somehow, that answer didn't satisfy the young brunette. She opened her mouth to retort, only for Kirishima to interrupt, greeting someone who'd just walked in.

"Hey man!" He waved behind him, signaling for the newcomer to come over. "What's up?" Uraraka's shoulders tensed. 'Oh gosh, don't let it be Bakugou! He'll ridicule me for being an awful fighter!' she prayed silently. SHe slowly looked behind her as her stomach twisted itself into a knot. She expected to see crimson eyes glaring daggers into her soul. Instead of meeting red, however, her own face took on the scarlet hue as she met eyes with Midoria.

She placed a hand over her lips to cover up her yelp, then decided to rub her mouth and yawn. Yeah, that's what she was doing, yawning, totally purposeful. "Ah, sup," she fake-yawned, although, she wasn't entirely sure that her answer was audible to either of the boys seeing as it just sounded like a moaning whale.

The green haired boy shrugged from beside them. "Nothing much," he answered casually. He was wearing his running outfit and looked like he just got back from a workout based on his panting and bangs sticking to his forehead.

She saw his eyes light up as he saw the screen. "Hey! Are you guys going to enter the Smash Tournament too?" he turned to Uraraka expectantly. She with the end of a strand of hair and looked away, not able to reach his eyes. Having a crush was so hard sometimes!

"Yeah," she nodded, not reaching his eyes, instead opting to look at her controlor. "I decided to give it a try at least." She tore her gaze from the ever so fascinating remote to gesture to Kirishima on her right. "Kirishima and I have been training for a while." She smiled and nudged her battle partner's shoulder. "He's been super nice and been teaching me!"

He grinned in return, his spiked teeth showing through. "Hey man, of course! Anything for a friend."

Unbeknownst to the two, Midoria's gaze narrowed on Kirishima. He had nothing against the redhead, but for some reason he felt his chest grow hot as he watched the two share a laugh. His fists clenched. He wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with him, but he just knew that he didn't like what he was witnessing.

"Well, uh," he started, not really sure as to an acceptable excuse to leave, but just knew that he had to get out of there. "Gotta, go do a…" he drifted off as Uraraka turned back to him. Their eyes met for a split second before she looked away. Was she avoiding him? Did he do something? He let out a quiet sigh. "I have to go finish some homework." He gave a fake smile to Kirishima as he walked off.

oOo

Uraraka strode confidently out of the evlivator, ready to take on this tournament. Well, r she would have at least, but there was no room for her to stroll. The tournament took up an entire floor of one of the various building around the campus of UA, and it was filled with all the game lovers from the school, first through third years. She tried to peek over the many heads in front of her from her spot near the elevator.

"Man, it's crowded in here!" Kirishima said from behind her who was grinning like a madman at the chaos. He was clearly in his element. Then again, what should she expect from the guy who can handle McSplodyPants.

Standing on her tiptoes, Uraraka spotted a table at the end of the hall with three teens manning computers doing what she assumed was signing people in. She sighed. She had heard from Kirishima many times that there were going to be lots of people here, but she didn't actually believe him till now. Just the hallways were packed with people, and she hadn't even seen the rooms yet.

"Wow, I knew you said there were going to be a lot of people here, but this is crazy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up for emphasis. The took a few steps forward, moving up in line. Kirishima shook his head in disbelief. The two had decided to come together seeing as for the last two weeks they had been working together. It only seemed fitting that they would finish it together as well.

After about a few minutes of waiting, they reached the front of the line. She stepped forward and signed herself in. "You'll be in room number 1008 miss," the guy in front of her instructed, pointing to said room. She smiled and thanked him. Standing to the side, she watched as her partner got signed in as well. "And you sir, will be in room 1009."

She saw his face fall. "Hey, um, is there any way me and my friend-" he jerked a thumb towards her- "could be in the same room?"

The guy sighed and rubbed his temple. "Look, a lot of people today have wanted to be in the same room as friends, but there's a set amount of TVs, we already set people up in rooms, and the system is complicated." He gave an apologetic, yet slightly tired look. "Sorry buddy, there's nothing I can do."

Uraraka opened her mouth to protest, but before she could get anything out, Kirishima held out his hand to stop her. "Alright, thanks anyway." With a toothy grin and a wave, he started on his way to his own room. "I'll see ya later Uraraka! Hope to see you further in the tournament."

Uraraka gave a small wave as she watched her friend walk off. "Catch you later!" she called out. Well, that was Kirishima for you: always looking out for others.

She let her hand fall to her side as her grip on her bag tightened. Turning towards her destination, she searched for her room number. A few second of scanning revealed that the room was only a few feet away from where she was standing. When she walked in, she noted that the room was about the size of her homeroom class, but there were TVs lining the walls, all with stools in front of them. All of the TVs were occupied, most with four or five people watching from behind them. At the front of the room, there was a woman who was furiously working on something on her tablet. She scanned the room, trying to find a familiar face. She recognized a few faces from class 1B, and some others she'd seen around the halls, but other than that, she didn't see anyone she knew.

She scooted her way around a few people, trying to make her way over to one of the 1B students she recognized, but as she neared the student, her foot caught on someone else's.

"Meep!" She felt herself falling forward, her hands instinctively slamming together in order to activate her quirk, but before her finger tips could even touch, someone grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?!" Someone behind her, presumably the person who had saved her, asked, concern lacing their voice as they helped her back up to stable footing.

She turned to face her rescuer, opening her mouth to say something along the lines of, 'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the save, bye,' but she found her mouth go dry as she began to gape like fish instead when she met green eyes.

"Uh," she began rather intelligently, "Ha, um, hi Deku!" She felt her hand start to sweat and she prayed that he couldn't hear her rapid heart beat right then. "Your competing in this room too?" She internally fist-pumped for getting out a full sentence without stuttering. Placing her hands behind her back she began to rock on her feet nervously.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I just signed in and saw you in here," he said. "I haven't seen any of our other classmates though, have you?" he said with a quick glance around the room.

She shook her head. "No, Kirishima and i were planning on going in together, but they split us up at the front."

Something flashed across his eyes, but before she could even attempt to read into it, it disappeared. "Yeah, Hatsume and I had the same thing happened to us. They told us that it was a complicated system or something like that." He shrugged.

She nodded in understanding, remembering the same speech the counter had told her.

Before the two could continue their idle chit chat, the woman on the tablet spoke up for everyone to hear. "Alright gamers! We're starting off the tournament now! I'll call your name and front to the station you'll be battling in. When you start you battle, you'll play best out of three." She pointed behind her to one of the larger TVs in the room. It showed a ladder with all their names and who they'd be facing off against, like they had had in the sports festival. "The winner will tap their name and move up on the rankings."

Uraraka scanned the brackets, looking for her name. When she found it she saw that she was facing off against someone she didn't know, something she expected, but was still disappointed about. "Kana Shinsueki and Kinoko Komori, you be at that console," the woman said pointing to the TV in right corner of the room. "Izuku Midoria and Tuikia Shina, you're on the one in the back."

Uraraka saw the way his expression shown with confidence. "Well," he said looking down at her. "I guess that's me." He held out his hand, which she shook (hoping for all that was holy for it not to be too sweaty). "Good luck Uraraka. I hope to see you later on in the next rounds." She blushed as she shook his crooked hand. She had expected his hands to be coulused from all the training he did, but to her surprise, they were much softer than she anticipated. She noticed how small hers were compared to his...

"You too," she said as loud as her wobbling voice would let her. With a final wave, he walked off to his match. Even though it was just a silly gaming competition, he was still determined to win, and never lost focus. She didn't know how he did it, but she admired it. Her thoughts were interrupted however when she heard her name called.

"...and Ochako Uraraka, over there." She looked up just in time to see where she was pointing to, and began her way over.

...

When she got to her TV, she took a seat at one of the stools and grabbed the provided remote in front of her. Her opponent was already seated and was choosing her character, her wine-colored eyes smiling along with her mouth as she flitted through a couple of players. Sitting down herself, Uraraka selected Mew 2 as her player, and noted that her opponent had opted as Zero Suit Samus.

"You ready?" the blond asked, a wide smile stretching her cheeks.

Uraraka smiled in return. "Whenever you are."

The other girl had started browsing the battlefields when she spoke up. "I'm Akarui Hansha, by the way," she introduced, smiling. "Your name was... Uraraka, right?"

She nodded. "Yep! That's me!" Taking a look at the selection of stages, Uraraka decided that it might be nice to let Akarui pick. "Do you have a stage preference?"

The blond shrugged. "Anything's fine really. Wanna just stay simple though?" she asked hovering the cursor over the stage titles Final Destination, a flat stage with no nothing to get in the way of a brawl.

"Sure!" A devious smile flitted across Uraraka's lips. "Little did she know that this was the stage that she'd been practicing everyday on with Kirishima. She hit go.

When the fight began, Uraraka was overly aware of all the people around watching her battle. Not everyone could go at the same time (there weren't that many TVs) so they would spectate the current games. But, as the match went on, she felt her attention shift from the staring eyes and fully onto the game. Too late however. Her opponent was better than she had originally anticipated, attacking with combes and fighting back without hesitation.

"Yes!" Akarui cheered as she blew the purple pokemon off the edge of the screen.

Uraraka's heart fell. She'd already lost the first round? But she had worked so hard! How could she already be knocked out? She looked down at her hands that clutched the remote, her brow furrowing in frustration. If she wanted to stay in this, then she was going to have to ignore those around her, and no longer underestimate others. Assuming she got past this first round…. No! That wasn't the way to think. If Deku was in this position, then he would continue with a smile! She should do the same.

Her thoughts were cut off. "Ready for the next round?" Uraraka's head snapped up and faced Akarui with a determined smile.

"Ready," she said.

The next round began. This time, both girls were much more into the game, whether because they both knew the fighting style of the other, or because they had learned to ignore the cheers and comments of the crowd behind them. Either way, neither were holding back. The first one to go down a life was Akarui after Uraraka had used a smash attack on her. After that, her confidence only grew, and she managed to knock out all her three of her lives after only a few minutes.

Uraraka beamed. "You are really good player, Akarui!" she complimented.

"Thanks, you too!" She turned to the brunette with a wide smile, her red eyes shining. "I'm surprised I beat you the first round even."

"Oh, well," she started, flattery dusting her cheeks with pink. "I guess all the newness and crowds threw me off a little, but honestly, i think you're just a really good player!" she complimented, not wanting Akarui to sell herself short. It was true that she'd been distracted, but even this round when she knew how to deal with her setting more, she was still difficult to beat. "Are you ready for the final match?" she asked waving her remote.

Her response was a confidant grin and a nod. And with that, the final round began.

oOo

Deku smiled as he pressed his name on the screen, making it move up the rank while his opponent's faded to grey. To be honest, his fight had been relatively easy. It was evident that the guy he'd gone up with was only here for fun and not to win. Not to say that the guy was a bad player, but he clearly wasn't giving it his all. He hoped that next round he's fight against someone harder. It wasn't like he wanted to prove anything, but in his opinion, an even match was funner _**(IT IS A WORD I WILL DEFEND FUNNER TO MY DEATH)**_ than someone who was only half trying.

He looked up at the rest of the chart. There was only one pair left fighting in round one. Until they were done, the rest of the players couldn't continue. He scanned the names, trying to find Uraraka's. He put his finger to his chin, his green eyes growing apprehensive for his bubbly friend. He was almost to the top of the chart before a sigh escaped his lips. Two pairs before the top was Uraraka's name highlighted and moved up to round two.

oOo

After her first match, Uraraka had thanked Akarui for the fight and traded number's with the young heroin. They had chatted for a few minutes after the game had ended and had gotten along well. A few minutes later and the next round started. Uraraka had faced off against a first year student whom she beat easily. It was becoming clear that Kirishima might have been a bit off in his assessment. Most of the people here were just here for fun and the social event. After that, for the next two rounds Uraraka beat her opponents. There was one round she was sure she'd lose, but she'd pulled it back in the end.

Now, that their room was onto round five, the winners were moved into a different room to continue battling others.

As she was walking over to the other room, she spotted a familiar green tuft of hair the poked up from the crowd. 'Hey, it looks like Deku got this far too!' She smiled to herself as she jogged to catch up with him. She hadn't been able to catch him since the beginning because their games kept lapping over.

"Glad to see you made it this far!" she cried as she came into his field of vision. He visibly jumped at her entrance and instinctively covered his mouth with a hand.

She immediately felt bad. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare out like that!" She waved her arms around frantically trying to apologize for what she'd done.

She didn't know how much longer she would have been blubbering if it weren't for him stopping her. "No! Really it's fine!' he insisted, closing his hand around one of her flying ones in an attempt to calm her down. "I just scare easily is all." The look he gave her was full of such sincerity, making her already pink face red. Her hand felt hot in his grip. God, she hoped he wasn't disgusted by how sweaty it was right now.

"A-anyways," she stuttered, gently pulling her hand out of his as she started walking into the crowded room, him walking by her side. It was basically the same as the last room they were in, only this one had a different color scheme. "I wanted to congratulate you! I knew you and-" she had to force the name out of her throat "-Hatsume were training, but I honestly thought you were just hanging out. "

"Well," he shrugged. "Some days we kinda were, but honestly the only reason I got this far so fast was because the people I went up against weren't really here for sport." He gave a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of him neck.

"Yeah, same here really," she agreed, fingering a strand of her hair. "I fought this one girl at the beginning and she was pretty hard, but thankfully my training paid off."

"You're really taking this thing seriously, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Well, of course! It may just be a silly competition, but if there's one thing you taught me, is that you have to give your all no matter what you do!" She pumped her fist in the air, a wide grin covering her face.

Midoria felt his heart thump painfully in his chest as he heard Uraraka. She was taking this small video game competition so seriously, despite it not being that big a deal. It was admirable. He had no idea that he'd had that big an impact on her...

"Alright everyone!" All heads in the room turned to the center of the room where they saw a man holding an identical tablet to the one the woman had in the other room. "Her are the callings for the next round!" As the man ran off the first few names, Uraraka looked around the room, trying to see in any of her friends were in here. As it turned out, Jiro and Kaminari were in here too! She was about to tell her green haired companion, but before she had a chance, she heard her name.

"Ochako Uraraka and Izuku Midoria will be over there."

Her heart forze.

She and… Deku…?

An awkward silence ensued. It felt like hours before one of them started walking towards their assigned counsel (they didn't even know who started walking first). Neither said a word until they were both seated with their controllers in hand.

Uraraka opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, not knowing quite what to say. Lucky, before she could make a fool of herself, Deku spoke up. "Well, I know this isn't really ideal," he chuckled awkwardly. "But even though we're fighting each other, if I had to lose to someone, I'd want it to be to you."

Her heart swelled at the compliment. "Thanks, Deku. The same goes for you." She gave him a smile before turning her attention to the screen. It may not have been the last round, but this was a match that most certainly would be difficult, for two reasons.

The first being that Uraraka had seen Deku fighting Hatsume before and he was no noob. The two were at each other's throats when they fought, and she had no idea how well her fighting style would fair against his. She looked to his chosen character. It was Luigi, and, somehow, she wasn't surprised he'd go with a classic.

The second reason was because she was a love sick fool who was sitting right next to her crush. Things may not go the best for her at this very moment in time. She's managed to learn how to keep her attention away from the bystanders and on the screen, but this? He was barely a foot away! She was just thankful that they weren't on a couch and were forced to sit closer than that.

She took a deep breath trying to calm her thoughts. 'Pretend it isn't Deku, pretend it's Hatsume or something.'

"Final destination?" she heard Deku ask from her right.

She grinned. "You know it!"

...

The first round was brutal already. Deku wasn't just an amazing fighter in real life, he was amazing in Smash, too. He was relentless, attacking without giving her time to think, only act. She was basically fighting with muscle memory. If she hadn't worked so hard, she'd have been demolished right off the bat. But, she had trained, and she had worked. She had worked too hard to give up now, and she would be damned if she didn't give this her all.

Unfortunately for her, like her first match, she didn't have time to analyze her opponents fighting technique before he beat her, leaving her as the loser of round one.

"Wow, Uraraka, you're really good at this!" She turned to him, forcing herself not to scowl. She was in no way mad at him, not not at all. But, she was frustrated with herself. If she was going to continue in this competition, then she needed to figure out how people fought faster before they blew her away.

"Oh, thanks," she said, forcing herself to smile back at him. "You're really good too! I actually didn't expect you to be so good at this, seeing at you spend all your time studying and training."

He blushed. "Well, I played quite a bit before I came to UA, and when I heard the tournament was coming up, I decided to brush up."

She nodded knowingly. "Makes sense." She gestured to the screen. "Ready to go again?"He nodded and hit the start button.

The second match started much like the first, both going on the offence, however, this time, she was more prepared. She came at him with strategy instead of just brute force, thinking more and analyzing his fighting patterns.

She knocked him down to two lives.

Then another. He was at one life while she was sitting pretty at three. Her HP though was past 350, leaving her vulnerable when he was fresh at 0.

He got her down to two.

Uraraka's gaze was so fixed on the screen that she lost sight of everything around her, something she would have previously thought to be a good thing, but while she was so concentrated on their battle, she didn't notice how both of them had leaned in closer to the TV until their arms were touching.

She didn't notice it at first, being too focused on the match, but as soon as she did, she was out of it. Suddenly she was aware that it wasn't some random person she was fighting, or a girl she for some strange reasons had stomach aches when she was around, it was Deku…

...and there was virtually no space between them.

Her face burned, but she didn't jerk away, not wanting to make a scene, or throw him off too. That wouldn't be fair. So instead, she simply stayed there, and slowly tried to move away.

He took her down another life.

'Ah! When did my HP get so high?!' she internally screamed at herself. Shoot, this was too distracting, she had too pull away, even if it did make him aware of how close they had gotten.

Like she was ripping off a bandage, she quickly sat herself up right in her chair while she was respawning, trying her hardest to ignore the way her face had gone red, or they eyes that were watching them.

'Focus on the match, focus on the match,' she told herself over and over again as they began to brawl once more. Her mind was still wandering, her face was still red, and she was still painfully close to him despite her having moved away. Honestly, a whole continent would still be too close right now. If it weren't for the fact that his HP was so high already, there would have been no way she'd have won that round, but thankfully, luck had pulled through for her.

A massive sigh escaped her lips as Mew 2 hovered on the screen sigling her victory.

'That was too close…'

...

The next round was so far going better than her fumble, but she knew she could still be doing better.

Both players were hovering around 300 HP at this point and at their final lives. She was on thin ice right now. One wrong move could mean she was out of the ring for good. Uraraka had noticed during the second round that Deku tended to use his smash moves quite a bit(go figure), so if she could come from behind maybe with a smash of her own, then she might be able to blow him away before he had time to turn and hit her. It was a plan she'd tried a few times now, but hadn't ever been able to successfully execute it, but maybe this time, she'd get her smash in.

Her fingers flew wildly as she minuvored her way around the screen, her eyes narrowed in concentration, looking for an opening. Finally, she saw it. It was a split second where he turned to charge his smash while she was coming back to the ground after he'd sent her flying. She moved without thinking, rounding herself into the perfect spot to blow him away-

-and then her brain decided that now would be an _awesome_ time to remember their earlier proximity and make her lose focus.

In her split second delay, he'd managed to turn Luigi around and land a hit on her. If it weren't for the fact that her HP wasn't so high, she would have survived his attack, but as it was, she was already past 300, and his attack shot her Mew 2 off the stage.

She'd lost.

It was over.

There were no more lives and she was done.

She smiled.

"Wow Deku," she breathed in amazement. Her hands were shaking from adrenaline as she continued to clutch her remote. "You were an amazing fighter." She held out her hand, trying as hard as she could to keep it from shaking. "Good game."

Midoria looked to the girl beside him. Her eyes were still full of confidence even after she lost. She didn't look frustrated or disappointed like she did after the first round, but instead, she was looking at him with gratefulness and pride. She really had been a difficult opponent, but he wouldn't have it anyother way.

"You too Uraraka," he said taking her hand. "Good game."

oOo

 _ **BJFBHIADFBIUSBUOGBUODBUOFSEBJO:BJO:EFBJSBJ:GBJ:GBJSO! ! !# !% !# ! !^ &* %&%!&!**_

 _ ***pants heavily and bandages fingers from writing for so long* THIS. CHAPTER. WAS. EVIL.**_

 _ **No, not because it's bad, (i really don't know anymore) but because it took SO FREAKING LONG TO WRITE! UUUUUGHGHGHG!**_

 _ **Just as a sanding rule from now on, i am never doing a two parter again. THEY. SUCK. I only had like half of the story when i posted the last chapter, and then i was like, oh shit i actually don't know what else to write but i can't trash this because i already committed. *internally screaming***_

 _ **Anyways.**_

 _ **I am sosososososososososososososososooooooooo sorrry this took so long but just so you know, it's not like i have just been procrastinating! I have been slowly chipping away at this thing for WEEKS now. I just really haven't had time. School has been insane, singing competitions have been hard, and art is distracting.**_

 _ **Okay, maybe i did procrastinate sometimes….**_

 _ **But I pulled through in the end! I told you i wasn't dead!**_

 _ **Also, can i just say, holy crap, i've only written five chapters, yet we've passed 60 follows and 50 faves? Um? WhAt? I mean, um, thank you! but are you guys sure you know what you're doing? You sure? These aren't bad, but, they certainly aren't worth this much, right? Siriously, thanks for the love, but, HEH? WHAT? WHY? O-O**_

… _ **  
Your love and support confuses me.**_

 _ **In all seriousness tho, thanks for liking these silly little one-shots! I know that they aren't top notch, but i still (mostly) like writing them, and hearing back from you guys. Make me feel and warm and confused inside!**_

 _ **Oh, and BTW, my B-Day is coming up real soon! It's somewhere between now, and the next three weeks(not gonna say the actually date, sorry). So yay me! Getting this out on the 1st is my gift to you for my birthday.**_

 _ **Also, are you guys expecting/wanting a halloween themed shot? If so, then i can...try to get it out on time and make it good, but again, I'm updating slower now, so, no promises. Again, that's only if you want one. I'm perfectly fine just writing whatever comes to my head. Easier that way. XD**_

 _ **WOW this AN is long, like two pages, and i don't…. think…. I have anything else to say. *narrows eyes at brain***_

 _ **You aren't forgetting anything important, right?**_

 _ **Brain: IDK man, probably, but what are you gonna do about it?**_

 _ **Fair point.**_

 _ **Well, as always, suggestions are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys come up with! Can't wait to see you all in the next shot!**_

 _ **k bye**_


	7. i will not kiss you

**_Hi, me again. Here's something I wrote while listening to 21 Pilots Cancer._**

 ** _You're welcome._**

 ** _Chapter rating: T (for death and overall sadness)_**

"No…" He reaches out to grab her hand. It's cold and unmoving.

The only noise that he can make out through the pounding in his ears in her raspy breath. Its slow and gurgly, like every inhale is painful.

He wants to turn away but he can't move his head, he can't tear his terrified emerald eyes away from her dying bark ones. They're cold, lifeless.

Hopeless.

He places a hand on her pale cheek. They were once pink. She turns away.

"Please," she coughs out. "Please don't look. I don't want you to see me like this." Her eyes fill with tears. "I'm awful to see…"

He shakes his head. He opened his mouth to speak, to comfort her. No words come out.

He wanted to protest, but he knew no matter how hard he tried, she won't believe him. Her eyes that once held so much life are dull. The cheeks that used to blush when he neared are sweaty and pale. The thick head of hair that she always played with is nowhere to be seen. The lips that smiled continuously and we're endlessly kissable, are chapped, and her smile is gone.

He thinks his heart is too.

"This… this isn't the end. You can't go like this!" He shouts. He doesn't care if it sounds selfish. "You've fought off against villain after villain, you can fight this off too."

He reaches out to cup her clammy cheeks to either comfort her or him. He's not even sure.

He leans in and presses his lips against her forehead. She turns away.

Tears start to fall from her big eyes, making her pain even more evident.

He wants to scream, to cry, to blame someone or something for taking her away from him, but in the end, he knows that nothing could have stopped this. It's not one's fault…

She looks back at him one last time. Faintly he can hear a beeping lull to a slow. She tries for a smile.

It looks like a grimace.

"I'm sorry." She raised her weak hand to his own still cupping her cheek. "You know… that this… is only hard for… for me because… of you…" She looks away. "I love you too much… if I didn't love you… then leaving... you... wouldn't... be so… hard…"

He cries. He knows he should try and be strong but he's always been a crybaby.

He hears her one last time.

"I'm sorry…"

Her eyes close.

He never hears the continuous ring over his sobs.

 ** _Yeah I know I just updated and if I'm being honest I should save this chapter for later when I run out of ideas and need Fuller but I'm super impatient and if I have a chapter that is done I will post it immediately. I can't stop myself. Someone help._**

 ** _Also posting this right after to cover up the monstrosity that was chapter 5 and 6. Just. Ew._**

 ** _Yeah, I'm not happy with that chapter. My least favorite so far for many reasons._**

 ** _Anyways, hope you don't all hate me now for posting a sad angst chapter in a series of fluffy one-shots, but I love this for some weird reason and felt like sharing so here._**

 ** _k bye_**


	8. Yawns and Blankets

_**Another day, another one-shot. Sorry, it took longer than I wanted to post another chapter, but life is kicking my butt right now so this has been last priority for me. But, the inspiration fairy struck my at ten at night and I knocked this out in an hour, so here you go. Hope you like it!**_

Izuku looked down to the sleeping head in his lap. A smile pulled at his lips as he stroked her thick locks of hair. It had been a long day for her, and she'd crashed on the couch as soon as she got home.

He heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and turned his head around and spotted his wife walking towards him.

"Is Hinaka still out?" Ochako asked as she strode to the back the couch, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she asked about her daughter. "It's been almost two hours since she fell asleep." She looked to the clock on the wall. "Wow, is it ten already? No wonder she hasn't woken up."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I guess she must have had a really hard today and had to crash early." He tried to stretch his legs without moving too much as to not wake Hinaka. In his small movement, a strand of green hair fell into her eyes, causing her to scrunch up her nose. Gently, he reached down and brushed it out of her face. "She deserves to rest though," he whispered. "She's been working so hard lately with her tutor. I think she forgets that she's only eleven and doesn't need to be so hard on herself."

He heard Ochako's faint chuckle from behind him, her breath tickling his ear as she did so. "Yeah, and working too hard to be the best doesn't sound familiar at _all_ ," she teased good-heartedly, copying his hushed tone. Unwrapping her arms she walked around the couch and took up the empty seat next to him.

He scoffed. "Hey, that was different." Izuku felt Ochako's head fall on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" she yawned. "How so?"

He rubbed the top of the sleeping girl's head fondly. "Because now she's my daughter, and I'm in my mother's position and I realize how much I made her worry."

Ockaco laughed into his shoulder. "You really are something, Izuku." She smiled fondly and pressed her lips against his cheek.

He looked down to her and grinned. "Yeah, but a something you married." Another set of sleepy giggles escaped her lips before he leaned down to gently kiss her. Before either of them had pulled away though, she let out a huge yawn, effectively breaking the two apart.

He eyed her with amusement as she tried in vain to cover her mouth. "Sleepy much?"

She swatted his arm. "Hey, I had a long day too. Plus its late, so I have a right to be sleepy," she said before snuggling into his side again. "I'm just gonna sleep here tonight, mm-kay?" With another stifled yawn, she pulled a blanket over herself and shut her eyes.

With a sigh, he grabbed a blanket from behind him and threw it over Hinaka and himself. "That's fine. Not like I was gonna move anyways." He kissed her forehead and she settled in, her consciousness already fading. "Goodnight, Ockaco."

"Hmm," she mumbled back.

Izuku looked down at his family. He could feel tiredness pulling at him too. Not that he'd had a hard day, but one could only resist a comfy couch for so long. He wondered how he had gotten to be so lucky as to have such a wonderful family. He sighed and let sleep take over him.

'Who cares,' he thought before he drifted into unconsciousness. 'They are amazing, and that's all that matters.'

 ** _Daaaww! Family one-shots! IDK about you guys, but I love reading sweet family scenes. This was short, I know, but I think it's sweet, and it made me smile. I hope you smiled too!_**

 _(If not, whatever, I don't really, care, it's not a big deal, I don't want you to review or anything, it's fine.)_

 ** _(but seriously, please review, they make my day;)_**

 ** _k bye_**


	9. First Kiss

**_SHORT CHAPTER WARNING_**

 ** _Sorry for the long hiatus there guys. Life and crap, you know the drill by now. I will state once again though, that this story is at the absolute bottom of my priority list. I have a ton of other stuff going on and this story is really just for fun, and something that I like sharing with you when I can._** ** _Anyways with that hope you enjoy this short little... thing I made._** ** _(idk what this even is i was half asleep when i wrote this)_**

A feather like thumb traves her lips. A sigh falling from his own. She stands on the tips of her toes. He leans over to reach her.

A small space between them. Their breath intertwined. Two pairs of lidded eyes. Two pairs of shy lips.

A light touch at first. A spark begins to ignite. His scared hands hold her waist. Her padded fingers find his freckled cheeks.

An action that leaves both heroes breathless. A moment they won't forget. Something they've both wanted for so long. They both pause in fear of scaring the other.

A bold move brings them back again. His green locks tickling her nose. Arms wrapped around his neck. Hands buried in her brown hair.

A pair of contented smiles. A joy they bring each other. Everything stands still.

All fear is lost.

All love is found.

 ** _Well, this is short, but this just kinda came to me. Sorry that it's not that good, and its pretty short, but at least it's something, right...?_** ** _..._** ** _ANYWAYS!_** ** _As always, suggestions on future oneshots are always welcome!_** ** _Hope y'all have a Happy Thanksgiving!!_** ** _k bye_**


End file.
